


坠落

by shuyu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 霹雳布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuyu/pseuds/shuyu





	坠落

1.狗血ooc，be

2.一辆破损的自行车

酒宴已至尾声，不少客人都陆陆续续地离场，修罗看了看手腕上的表，原来已经十点半了，于是跟主人打了个招呼便准备回落脚的酒店，而此时有人竟不识相地挡了他的道。

“好久不见，老朋友。”熟悉的声音让修罗皱起了眉头，这个语调，实在是太令人熟悉了。这世间除了那个人，还能有谁？

“朋友不敢当，我还有事，请让个路。”眉宇间尽是不耐，修罗并不想与他纠缠，连个眼神都不想给他，说着就要绕过他继续往外走。

这声音除了那个玩世不恭的风流富少还能有谁？疏楼龙宿，感兴趣的时候那双薄唇里可以吐出各种甜言蜜语，一副玲珑心思变着花样将人玩弄于他的手心，再加上是他还生了一张极好皮相，气质谈吐也是不俗，鲜少有人能拒绝的了他。

藏在袖子里的手握成拳又快速地松开，头也不回地准备离开。

“好歹三年没见，老朋友连个旧也不愿意叙吗？枉我在美国，日也想，夜也想，时时刻刻都想着你，念着你。如今好不容易见到，没曾想你连正眼看我一眼都不愿意，看来这么长时间倒是我自作多情了。”这话说得情真意切，听起来他才是受害的一方。

眼见修罗又要提脚离开，疏楼龙宿快速地补了一句：“尊敬的修罗先生，我只占用你三分钟时间，有些话想跟你说，说完就走。三分钟也不多，还是说现在你变得这么小气，三分钟都不愿意留给老朋友了？”疏楼龙宿的嘴角挂着一丝若有似无的笑意，很浅很淡，但却让他心头一紧。

在那三个月里，这人无数次这样对他笑过，邪魅又温柔。纵然知道他是有名的花花公子，看着这笑时自己竟然会去相信这人真的有几分真心。所以便在他一次次套话时将全部身家和一颗心都交给了他。只是没想到真相揭开时，只换来他凉凉的一句“修罗，我是喜欢你，但也仅限于你这张脸和美好的肉体，还有你手上大量的军火生意，如今目的达到，你我还是好聚好散，各不相干。”走的时候无情而决绝，连头也没有回。那时才知道，与他在一起的那段时间从头到尾只是这个人费尽心思设计好的骗局。

“你不说话，就是同意了？”，疏楼龙宿看了看来往的行人，“这里说话不方便，人多嘴杂，我们还是到外面吧。”还没等修罗对他的话予以回应，疏楼龙宿便风度翩翩地走在前头，嘴里哼着小调儿，看起来心情不错。

修罗没说话，紧紧跟在他后面，想看他这次又玩什么把戏。毕竟都是成年人，总不至于真像他说的那样小气，连进行个三分钟的谈话都不愿意。这个调子修罗很熟悉，跟这人在一起的三个月里他几乎日日对着自己哼这个，只有调没有词儿，也不知道是什么歌。

修罗在后面看着他，在那段时间里，他以为得到的是一个世界上最完美的恋人，哪里知道除了在生意上亏了几个亿之外，在感情上也被他耍得团团转。后来疏楼龙宿远渡美国看不见便也罢了，如今站在他面前却跟自己说想他，也只有鬼知道这话里到底几分真几分假。

到了后花园的凉亭前，修罗停下了脚步，看了看手腕上的表，“这里人少，有什么话就直说吧，别忘了你只有三分钟的时间。”

疏楼龙宿从善如流地停下脚步，坐在凉亭里的长椅上，还冲修罗招了招手，示意他挨着自己坐下。

修罗没理他，向他指了指手腕上的表，提醒他注意时间。

疏楼龙宿抬头看他，在月光的映衬下，眼前这人硬朗端正的五官竟然也柔和了些许，他不喜欢用这种角度仰视别人，加上自觉心中也有愧，无奈之下只好站起来进行他那三分钟演讲。

“修罗，我想你。”

“这三年里我遇到了形形色色的人，无论是内在还是皮相他们都很优秀，但我看到他们时却食不知味。”

“直到刚刚看到你时才发现，这世间也只有你令我最为心动。”

疏楼龙宿见修罗只是沉默，只有他自顾自地说，而且每当他说一句话时，修罗的眼神就冰冷一分。那种眼神让一向掌握主动权的疏楼龙宿竟然生出了一点害怕。心知当年是自己做得太过，修罗气他恨他也是应该，不过这次既为修好而来，有些话哪怕往日里再难启齿，也只得放下架子亲口对他说。

“事情都已经过去三年了，再大的气也该消了吧。”

疏楼龙宿向前走了一步，拉近了两人的距离，三年来日思夜想的人就在自己眼前，虽然看着自己的眼神与往日早已是云泥之别，但心里还是欢喜得很。拥有的时候不知道珍惜，失去后却反过来不断回味，等到幡然悔悟时，早已物是人非。这大概就是人类特有的劣根性，连他华丽无双的疏楼龙宿也不能免俗。

对他的话修罗依旧保持沉默，眼看着他拉近两人的距离，用那双平日里能言善道，把人哄得团团转的薄唇轻轻在自己的左脸上点了一下。

见他依然不为所动，疏楼龙宿心下涩然，“三分钟时间已到，多谢老朋友给我这宝贵的三分钟，明日我便回去了，有缘再见了。”

当年骗他的时候对他说尽花言巧语却没说一个爱字，修罗信了，给了他最纯粹的一颗真心，对他极尽温柔。

如今揣着一颗真心用最直白的话想让他知道自己的真心实意，他却默然以对，冰冷的眼神看得他遍体生寒。

想必修罗真是恨极了他，真真是自作孽不可活。

疏楼龙宿退后几步，准备离开的时候似乎又想到了什么，明知道他不会信，但又不得不说：“修罗，那边有人在调查你，趁早离开这里。”

修罗并没把这没头没脑的话放在心上，眼看这人要走，在他转身的时候使出全力把他拉进怀里。

圈着他的手臂力道很大，疏楼龙宿尝试着想要挣开，却发现箍着自己的手臂力道越来越大。修罗比他高了几公分，居高临下地看着他，“当年的事你就不解释一下？”

疏楼龙宿几不可闻地皱了皱眉，这种压迫感让他十分不悦，抬起头与修罗对视，一双金眸凌厉不服输地看着他，“还用解释吗？事情的真相就是你的肉体和相貌让我喜欢，就像当时对每一个让我看上眼的人并无差别。只不过你比他们多一样东西。你手里的那些军火生意让我羡慕，所以才在你身上花了比他们多很多的功夫，结果我的辛苦没白费，让我得到了想要的。”他后半句话并没有说完，看着修罗的眼神他把想说的话咽了回去，“所以你恨我也是恼我恨我也是应该”。

“你都已经是这A城里数一数二的贵族豪门了，还差我手里这点小钱？”说话间圈着他的手力道竟然又加了一分。

从前怎么没发现他的力道这么大，疏楼龙宿觉得这人单凭双手就能把他的骨头捏碎，只好残酷地将当年的原委全部告诉他，“谁又会嫌钱多呢？更何况你的钱还都是刀尖舔血得来的，能从让人闻风丧胆的黑道一把手修罗手里抢生意，如果成功的话，那是多么刺激又有面子的一件事。”

“你那是骗不是抢。”修罗声音低沉，素来冷静的眸子里添了一丝隐而不发的怒意。

“有差吗？无论是骗还是抢，结果都是我得到了我想要的。”

“疏楼龙宿，所以从在鬼梁天下二公子的婚宴上你就安排好了这个局。”

“也不全是，至少做下面那个不在我计划之中。不过，还有一件事也不在计划之中，你想知道吗？”

“你觉得你的话还有可信度吗？”

疏楼龙宿沉默了片刻，费力很大的力气才从修罗怀里挣脱出两只手臂，艰难地取下脖子上戴着的那个玉佛牌，给修罗戴上，“这个是我父母去世时留给我的最后一件东西，我一直随身戴着，对我来说这个玉牌比我这条命贵重多了。知道你不会再信我，但我可以对着它立誓，如果今天跟你说的话里面有一句假话，这个玉佛就裂成碎片。今后它就交给你保管，它是不是能完好无损，由不得我作假。”

见修罗还是不为所动，疏楼龙宿的心又凉了几分。但还有些很重要的话没说，他深吸了一口气，吻上修罗的唇，在他唇边呢喃低语，“对你动心，也不在我的计划之中。”

这个吻的感觉与之前他们在一起时的吻都不同，温柔克制，不带丝毫情欲，稍纵即逝却让修罗沉寂多年的心又荡起了圈圈涟漪。疏楼龙宿是有名的情场高手，这样的话他可以变着花样说个一箩筐，轻笑款语，让人心动。不知道有多少人栽倒这样的甜言蜜语之下，甚至包括当年的自己。对于疏楼龙宿，他始终看不真切，真真假假，始终就像看镜中月水中花。

哪怕再度内心波涛汹涌，修罗面上也是八风不动，眼看那人皱着眉头想挣开他的怀抱，心里越发烦躁。于是接下来他做了三个动作，将怀里的人又抱紧了一点随即迅速将他压倒在长椅上，手臂分别置于他身体的两侧，居高临下地看着他。

修罗力道极大，疏楼龙宿只觉得是被他摔到长椅上的，硬邦邦的长椅硌得他后背生疼，因为长椅长度不够，小腿在下面耷拉着，这姿势别扭又难受。本就昏暗的光线被修罗宽厚的肩背遮了大半儿，他连修罗脸上的表情都看不清楚。

疏楼龙宿还没足够的时间来考虑修罗这样做的缘由，唇便被他吻住了，先是疯狂而迷乱的啃咬，尔后蛮横而霸道地撬开齿关，长舌侵略着口腔内的每一寸土地。嘴角被他咬破了一个口子，唇齿间的血腥味儿让修罗的动作越发狂乱，这吻让他喘不过来气。想推开他，但双手被禁锢，根本使不出力气，疏楼龙宿便尝试着用腿踢他，身子在他身下极力扭动表示抗议。

这一系列拒绝的动作让修罗内心的怒火燃得的更烈，咬着他嘴唇的动作又用了点力，一丝血迹便顺着相贴的肌肤中滴落下来。

在疏楼龙宿只觉得快要窒息的时候修罗才不甘不愿地放开他，终于得到解脱的疏楼龙宿心脏跳动得厉害，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。修罗抬高了身体，借着微弱的视线，疏楼龙宿看清了修罗的眼神，怒火、情欲、狂乱、煞气交错其中，让向来天不怕地不怕的疏楼龙宿竟生出一丝惧意，身体也不由自主地发抖。

从前的修罗对他是温柔的，甚至称得上百般呵护，也是那种温柔让他忘了修罗本是黑白两道上有名的煞星，狠辣果决。此时此刻却让他大梦初醒，那种温柔本就他自导自演的一出戏，以为回来对他放软身段，讨好一下便可重修旧好，没想到修罗早已恨极了他。

也是，任谁的自尊被人踩在地上，也不会轻易原谅，更何况是在黑道上叱咤风云的修罗。疏楼龙宿极力让自己平静下来，看着修罗俊朗的眉目，截然不同的态度彻底打碎了疏楼龙宿心里最后一丝希望。

疏楼龙宿只听得撕拉一声，还没等他反应过来，他身上的衣物便被撕了下来，修罗用其中的一块布条蒙住了他的眼睛。双手被一只大手禁锢着举过头顶，口中含着修罗的一根手指，似乎觉得这样不解气，那手指在他口中狠狠地搅弄，涎水顺着嘴角流出来，却被修罗快速地舔去。

狭长的椅子根本没有打开两腿的空间，双腿便被弯曲抬高到一个不可思议的高度，架上修罗的肩头。方才被自己含弄的手指直接插进隐秘的后穴，没有任何准备工作，便直接一插到底。

“呃~”将要脱口而出的呻吟快速地被疏楼龙宿吞咽腹中，他双唇紧抿，被缚的双手企图挣脱大手的束缚，不肯再他面前示弱，然而力道都被修罗一一巧妙地化去，他的反抗如同蚂蚁撼树。几年没尝过情事的身体被强硬打开，那根手指进入后第二根也随之进去，直接粗暴地仿照交合的动作狠狠抽插，只是两根手指便疼得要命，感受到跨部修罗那灼热的硬挺，身体本能的开始颤抖，额头上冒着冷汗。

下身撕裂的疼痛此时倒让他自从见到修罗后丢失的理智渐渐回笼，也不知道那手指在自己后穴停留了多久才离开，手指出去没多久一个更粗大的物什便直接挺入自己的身体，一插到底，那物什就像一把利剑，活生生把他劈成两半，终究是痛到极点，断断地呻吟便从发白的唇瓣间吐出。

难耐隐忍的呻吟让下身挺动的动作越来越快，越来越狂乱。碍于狭小的长椅，许多动作施展不开，修罗抱着他滚到后面的草地上后他的手脚才被解放出来，全身脱力的疏楼龙宿瘫软在草地上，维持着双腿大开的姿势任由修罗进出，双手抓着身下柔软地草地，被咬破的嘴唇下依旧还有血迹留下。

“我明明看到老师跟一个人朝这个方向过来的啊，怎么就找不到呢？”

“还是再找找吧，这么晚了主人到底能去哪儿？”

“希望主人早点回来，别误了明天回纽约的飞机，我还是再给主人打个电话好了，看看能不能联系上。”

双眼被缚，听觉便变得特别敏锐。远处谈话的声音让疏楼龙宿意识逐渐回笼，是仙凤他们在找他，现下这么羞耻狼狈，哪里还像一个长辈该有的样子，要是被他们看到，自己还有何颜面去当他们的老师。

而身体内的凶器更用力地进入深处，仙凤的话音刚落，修罗便发了狠地撞他，“呃……嗯~”不受控制地呻吟在脱口的瞬间被疏楼龙宿吞咽回去。不行，那三个孩子还在附近，他勉力抬起一只手，用力地咬着手背，只有细碎的呜咽声时不时从齿间溢出来。

不远处的手机在不停地振动，脚步声顺着手机铃声离他俩越来越近，下身抽插的动作不但没有停止反而更用了几分力，故意在他身体最敏感的一点研磨辗转，怕被人发现的羞耻感让他陷入高度紧张的情绪中，极力地绞进体内的凶器，修罗的喘息声也越来越粗重，一滴热汗滴落在疏楼龙宿的身上，烫得他心口一窒。“啊~嗯”隐忍多时的呻吟竟破口而出。

“主人？”清脆的女声离他们越来越近，呻吟声、喘息声彼此交缠，来电铃声想盖也盖不住，少女巡音而来，熟悉的来电声让她心生疑惑，“主人，是你吗？”

而此时修罗却动了，手臂揽过他的身体，带着他躲到旁边的大树下，疏楼龙宿背靠着一颗大树，借这个体位凶器进入的更深，而修罗却没有任何动作，只是静静地看着他。直到少女将手机捡起，慌慌张张地离开。

“那是你的女学生？”修罗神情阴鹜的问他，疏楼龙宿阖着眼没理他。

没得到应有的回应，修罗又问了一个问题，“你明天还要回美国？”

修罗愤恨地用力地往上一顶，疏楼龙宿只觉得他快要被体内的凶器捅穿，一下一下地将凶器送进身体的最深处，一直以风月之事为乐的疏楼龙宿此时却如遭酷刑，但还是忍着痛不服输地说“你不是都听到了？还问我做什么？”回应他的也只是更用力的深入、抽出。

“嗯，疼…，慢点”怀里这人虽是情场浪子，却也有有满身傲骨，修罗还是第一次见到他如此弱势的求饶，隐忍夹带的哭腔让埋在疏楼龙宿体内的凶器又涨大一圈。蒙着双眼的布早已被沾湿，修罗将它解开，薄红的眼角还有清泪渗出，修罗将其一一吞入腹中。吻很温柔，下身的动作却极其粗暴。

疏楼龙宿终于支撑不住，脑子昏昏沉沉，而身下的抽插好像怎么也到不了头，他已泄过两次，后穴里修罗的体液顺着这个姿势不断流出，下体交合处和胸腹间满是黏浊。但是他的动作一直也没有停，疏楼龙宿觉得现在的他像一个猎物，被他的猎人疯狂地掠夺、占有，而且是一场没有尽头的掠夺。

等修罗愿意停下的时候，怀里的人早已力气用尽，连给他回应的力气也没有了，但身体却还在本能的发抖。

修罗用他的外套胡乱的给他穿上，将他打横抱起便离开了。空无一人的树林静得可怕，唯有树干和草地上残留的浊液见证着今晚的这桩荒唐事。

这次的晚宴是在A城最豪华的酒店举办的，东道主鬼梁天下为重要的嘉宾在酒店特别安排了休息的房间。修罗将疏楼龙宿放在床上，当时光线昏暗看不真切，借着灯光才发现这具身体早已满身伤痕。

疏楼龙宿素来爱美，由于精致的保养，皮肤比寻常男人要白嫩一些，每次床第之间留下的痕迹也便平添了几分暧昧诱惑。修罗轻轻地抚触他的伤口，他也没有回应，只是安静地阖着眼，难得的乖巧。要是换做平时就算不疼他也会夸张地皱着眉喊一声疼，然后再向自己提出一些“无理”的要求，这种情况下只要不违背原则的事情，便都会由着他去。之后心满意足地人便会对着他浅浅地笑，颊边的两个梨涡柔和了他有些凌厉的眉目，好看得紧。

修长的手指抚过疏楼龙宿的脸颊，脸上的伤提醒着不久前发生的事。修罗无奈地抱着他去清理下身的污浊，期间不小心碰到下体，怀里抱着的人又开始本能地发抖，紧锁的眉头皱得更深，极不好受的呻吟一声。知道今日是自己做的过分了，手里的动作便又轻了一点。给他换上干净的衣物，找来酒店里应急的药箱，开始为他处理身上的伤口。

躺着的人满身伤痕，一时之间竟不知从哪处下手。额角的撞伤、唇上的咬伤、手腕上的淤青、手背上的齿伤、胸腹间的猩红痕迹，还有背后大片的擦伤。记得以前在床上用力一点留下的痕迹也得几天才能消退，更别说是那个硬邦邦的长椅和粗糙的树干，背后几乎是一片血肉模糊，直到现在还隐隐有血迹渗出，给他擦药时，竟然比方才清理时还要安静，只是对于他的碰触身体还是会本能的颤抖。一句抱歉在嘴边打着转儿，喉咙竟干涩地一句话也说不出，沉默良久那句抱歉还是没能说出口。如果他醒着的话，以他的脾气恐怕也不会再让自己碰他。今晚发生的事情，也不知道明天等他醒来会如何收场，以疏楼龙宿的性格恐怕不会善了，修罗心里莫名的生出一丝不安的情绪。

细心地给他处理完最后一处伤，帮他压了压被角，只是他背后的擦伤太过严重，修罗怕万一处理不到位会发生感染，想着还是到下面的药店去给他买点应急的药，以防万一。想来他也不愿意让别人看到他这副狼狈样，也不好带他去医院。修长的手指抚过微皱的眉峰，突然手心一片冰凉的液体让修罗打了个激灵，那滴眼泪像一把钝刀一刀刀割在修罗心上，闷闷得疼。

“抱歉。”在他额角印下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，修罗心里已经做好了决定，再试着相信一次他说的话吧，说到底对他也还是喜欢着的。看了一眼安静躺着的人，见他没什么反应，这才安心离去。

药店离酒店说起来不算远也不算近，在一个十字路口，修罗看到有卖酒酿元宵的小摊，想着那人爱吃就打算给他带一份回去当夜宵。那人向来嘴挑得很，元宵不是紫薯馅的不吃，但是紫薯元宵工序复杂，一来二去就耽搁了一点时间。

“年轻人你看那里是不是着火了，那个方向好像是A城国际大酒店啊。”小摊老板看着天空中的滚滚浓烟，皱着眉头问修罗。

忽然天光一亮，夜空被火龙吞噬，红得可怕。本该寂静的午夜被凌乱无序的嘈杂声打破。哭喊声、呼救声、警车鸣笛的声音交织一片，宛如一道道催命魔音让修罗心下不宁。也顾不得要给他买的吃食，红绿灯什么的也不管不顾，修罗一路狂奔，离酒店越近天光越来越亮，滚滚浓烟刺激得他双眼流泪。

修罗一路跑一路在心里默念疏楼龙宿的名字，A城的大大小小街道他走过无数遍，第一次觉得这路是如此的漫长，以至于走了很久也走不到头。

“砰！”一声巨响那座23层的酒店大楼瞬间倒塌，巨响响彻方圆几里。修罗呆呆地看着那座大楼，脑子里一空白，手中的袋子被他紧紧地抓住，。

警车的鸣笛声让他麻木的五感恢复了一点，不顾警察和消防人员的阻拦直接就的往里冲，他力气极大，又功夫了得，现场没有人能拦住趋于狂乱的修罗，原本混乱的局面更加控制不住，最后还是他的朋友一页书和净琉璃赶来才将他制服，直接把他敲晕带走了。

修罗做了个梦，梦里龙宿安静地躺在床上，浓烟和高温让他清醒了些。脑子里知道发生了什么事，也想逃出去，但全身都火辣辣地疼，四肢绵软无力，连下床的力气都没有。只能眼睁睁看着大火渐渐蔓延进来，随后将自己吞噬，什么都不能做。静静地闭上眼，无助地呢喃着一个名字，他声音极低，听不真切，只能勉强从口型上辨认。

被梦惊醒的修罗出了一身冷汗，梦里龙宿的那个口型他记得，那分明是“修罗”，在他最无助地时候竟然念的是自己的名字。

“终于醒了？你已经昏睡了两天。”净琉璃看他醒来松了一口气，也不给他思考的时间，直接就递给他一个文件，“醒了就看看这个吧”，随后坐在床边陷入沉思。

修罗烦躁地看了一眼，尽管现在满腹疑问，也只能暂时压下，“原来一切都是鬼梁天下搞得鬼，那个晚宴根本就是个鸿门宴，大火也是有意为之。”

“他的目标是你和一页书，为了除去你们也算是煞费苦心。大火只是偶然，就算没有大火也会有一次专门针对你们的暗杀。那场大火让他临时改变计划，所以他将偶然的大火变成了人为的爆炸。”

“只是他漏算了两点，一是我俩并没有一起去赴宴，二是他没想到你会中途离开，而且刚好是大火发生的时候。”眺望窗外的一页书背对着修罗，修罗和净琉璃都看不到他的表情。

“还有就是，疏楼龙宿没了。刚刚手下的人说警察找到了他的尸体，经他的学生确认，那确实是他本人无误。”一页书平淡地说出的事实，却是修罗此时想问但又最不愿接受的事情。

做朋友这么多年，他跟净琉璃自然知道疏楼龙宿和修罗的事情，也知道疏楼龙宿对修罗的意义。不清楚那晚发生的事情，他们两人也不好说什么，只能悄悄地离开房间，给他足够的时间去接受这个残酷的事实。

修罗打量着他的房间，这房间的陈设风格还是跟他在一起时的奢华风格，阳台上现在还有他最喜欢的那个吊床，记得他喜欢窝在上面晒太阳，而且在上面一待就是一天。龙宿走后，没事儿他也喜欢躺在上面，静静地想事情，其中想的更多的是他。

他抱着目的的接近，精心的设计，将他玩弄于股掌之中。却也给他了最美好的一段时光，那是他在暗无天日的生活中窥得一线光亮，转瞬即灭却也华丽无双，就跟那个人一样。对疏楼龙宿，气他恼他恨他，但也爱他。气他骗自己，恨他头也不回地一走了之，让自己又回到那阴暗之中。

最初本来是想听他亲口说出当年的原委，但疏楼龙宿的拒绝让他理智逐渐丧失，在偶然间听到他还要离自己而去的时候达到极点，那一刻他真想折断他的双翼，不折手断地让他一直待在身边，哪怕他对自己没有一点真心实意。

冷静下来后本来以为可以重修旧好，想让他心甘情愿地留下来，却因为那晚一时丧失理智而成为遗憾。

接下来的几天，修罗一直一人待在房间，一页书和净琉璃只当他还没接受疏楼龙宿死亡的事实，让他慢慢消化。直到一天黎明时分，修罗带着一身血污回来，脸上身上大大小小的伤口都在渗着血，看到他俩出现说了句“我杀看鬼梁天下”后就直直倒了下去。

修罗昏迷了三天，杀鬼梁天下用尽了他所有的体力和心力。但鬼梁天下的势力不小，一页书和净琉璃一直在忙着消除鬼梁天下的残余势力。还没等他们松一口气，就收到了来自警方的剿杀令。

四处都是武警，他们的手下或被枪杀或被逮捕，还有少数逃往各地。三天前刚收到密信时，他们三个商谈这个事儿，总觉得有关键地方出了差错，而悬在脖子上的剿杀令不给他们思考的时间，一页书和净琉璃当即决定一起逃往海外。而现在的修罗就像一潭死水，根本没走的意思，只是阖着眼安静地躺在那个吊床上养伤。

警方找到修罗时，他正躺在那个吊床上优哉游哉的晒太阳。对于警察的到来并不意外，像是在刻意等他们。

双手被铐住的瞬间突然想到疏楼龙宿那晚跟他说“已经有人盯上你了，尽快离开这里。”每当想到他，修罗心里闷得发疼，那天应该好好听他说话的，那时的他虽然跟以前一样调笑没个正经，比起以前却是认真了很多。

上了警车后修罗的双眼就被蒙上了，眼不能视物的修罗心中生出一种莫名的不安情绪，这让他想到那晚的双眼被缚的龙宿，而当时的龙宿在想什么呢，他已经不得而知了。

下了警车，一个警察带他到暂时安置犯人的拘留所，走在长长的石子路上，修罗看着两边的长椅，被摔到上面时一定很疼吧，从长椅又被拉到地面上，额角那块儿伤是那个时候撞破的吧，双手的淤伤应该是被缚时间太长留下的……努力回忆着那晚疏楼龙宿受的每一处伤，每回忆一处，心就一抽一抽地疼。

“你怎么没像你的同伴一样逃往国外，而是束手待擒呢？”

“毕竟害过人命，杀人犯法。”

“大名鼎鼎的修罗，修罗道的老大，你认为你有罪吗？”

最后离开他时那滴眼泪烫得修罗心口发疼，而他皱着眉峰依旧没有舒展。修罗垂眸看了看自己手上的手铐，“自然是罪孽深重。”

“经营了十几年的势力，就这样被连根拔起，就没想过是哪里出了错？”这个警察似乎有点话多，修罗似是而非地回了句，“那也已经与我无关了。”

修罗被捕引起了警界高官的极大关注，很多人都忌惮他曾经的势力不敢妄动。有些胆子大的提出了要给他定罪的建议；谨慎的认为这是个局，害怕遭到反扑。修罗自己都不知道外界早就因为他起了很大的争执，直到半年后，关于他的事情才尘埃落定，最高法院判处死刑，缓刑三年。

在被捕一年后，也就是被判刑的半年后，修罗第一次有人探监。

来人是个穿着红色连衣裙的少女，大约有十八九的样子，修罗并不认识。但是她的声音修罗有点熟悉，是那天晚上找龙宿的三个人里的那个女声。

“你好，我是疏楼龙宿的养女穆仙凤。冒昧打扰您是因为在纽约整理主人的遗物时发现一件与您有关的东西，所以特地来交给您。”

“谢谢。”费力地挤出两个字，除了谢谢他并不知道要怎么跟眼前的少女交谈。

“我也只是为主人尽最后一份心力而已。东西已经送到您手中，还请您多多保重。”

眼看少女就要离开，忽然想到一件事，将那个玉佛摘下来递给她“这是龙宿父母留给他的最后一件东西，我的命也没几天了，还是交给他最亲的人保管比较合适。”

少女看着那个玉佛牌怔了怔，摇了摇头，“这东西本就是主人要给您的，我不敢收也不能收。”

少女像是陷入了回忆中，“主人的父母的确很久以前就已经过世，而他们留给主人的东西中唯一让主人视若珍宝的是一块怀表。”

“主人的父母是虔诚的基督教徒，又怎么会留给他一块玉佛牌呢？”

“四年前主人偶然间看中一块玉石，只是玉石的主人要求只换不卖，于是主人便用那块怀表换了玉石。”

“得到玉石的主人想用它刻个东西，碍于那时他雕刻技艺不精，又没有合适的图案，就一直用其他的东西代替玉石，雕刻了各种各样的图案，就这样三年不知不觉就过去了。”

“那三年间，主人除了必要的客人和我们外，基本不见外客，甚至鲜少出门。”

“后来主人用那块玉雕了个玉佛牌，说是要送给一个很重要的人，刻好后他把那个玉佛牌一直戴在身上。”

“他甚至还差点因为那个玉佛牌差点丢了半条命，大概是距离上次回国去参加那个晚宴前没多久。”

“那时主人大病初愈，本来说好一起回去的，后来他说有重要的事情便往后推了一天。”

穆仙凤是什么时候走的修罗已经不记得了，手里紧紧握住那个玉佛牌，现下只觉得有千斤重。他还记得这玉佛牌是怎么到他手里的。

“这个是我父母去世时留给我的最后一件东西，对我来说这个玉佛比我这条命贵重多了。知道你不会再信我，但我可以对着它立誓，如果今天跟你说说的话里面有一句假话，这个玉佛就裂成碎片。今后便由你保管，它是不是完好无损，由不得我作假，这样总可以再信我一次了吧！”

“这三年里我遇到了形形色色的人，无论是内在还是皮相他们都很优秀，但我看到他们时却食不知味”

“直到刚刚看到你时才发现，这世间也只有你令我最为心动。”

“修罗，有人在调查你，趁早离开这里，最好永远不要回来。”

……

这玉佛牌的来历是假的，但是将它看得比自己的命还重要是真的；说他三年里见过形形色色的人，其实三年间根本就不见外客；拖着大病初愈的身体说是有件重要的事去做，结果说了一大堆弯弯绕绕的话，也只有转身要离开时那句才是他最想说的吧。

真话中带着假话，假话中混着真话。真真假假，让人捉摸不透，疏楼龙宿本就如此。

穆仙凤交给他的是一个录音笔，录的是一首歌里的几句，也是疏楼龙宿以前一直哼的那个小调。这是他第一次知道歌词：

这样爱过一个人

是多幸福的一件事

以为时间可以

像沙滩和潮汐

拭去回忆痕迹

如果我们不曾分离

我不会发现

最后回到原地还是最爱你

你是此生最美的风景

让我心碎却如此着迷

修罗又梦到了龙宿，也是在一个宴会上，一身紫色西装格外抢眼，优雅的对自己举起手中的酒杯“修罗先生，久闻大名，在下疏楼龙宿，不知先生可否愿意交个朋友。”他本就生得好看，嘴角勾起了一抹笑，好看的金眸神跃跃欲试地看着自己，只一眼便深深印在心底。

他本不必大费周折费心讨好，只要他开口，自己便会尽量满足。初见时那一笑，称不上风华绝代，但也足够让自己坠落深渊，自此万劫不复。

没过多久，监狱里又来了一个新人，看起来瘦瘦小小的，年纪不大，大概有二十出头，看起来也没什么杀伤力。而且他性格孤僻，经常一个人待在角落里也不怎么跟他们说话。后来修罗才知道，原来他因为被女朋友背叛他另有新欢，一时不忿竟杀了女朋友和他的家人。一个话多的狱友奚落他，觉得他有些可惜，因为一点小事儿背上好几条人命，实在是不值。

那人不服气的反驳：“你们就是站着说话不腰疼，要搁你们身上，兴许做的还不如我呢！”

另几个人咂咂嘴不说话，也不知道是不是对他的话表示赞同。静默了许久，一道低沉的声音才响起来，“如果是我的话”，那人抚摸着那块陪了他很久的一个玉牌，淡淡地说了句：“我希望他长命百岁。”

题外话：

这样爱过一个人

是多幸福的一件事

以为时间可以

像沙滩和潮汐

拭去回忆痕迹

如果我们不曾分离

我不会发现

最后回到原地还是最爱你

你是此生最美的风景

让我心碎却如此着迷

——JS《你是此生最美的风景》


End file.
